Slow Healing
by Dance-is-love
Summary: Sasuke wants to die and Sakura kisses him. SasuSaku. So far a two-shot...could become a three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be seme.

Sorry if this makes little sense. I'm in a weird mood, I guess.

* * *

They are close, but not so much as to touch each other if they wanted to. He looks in her eyes and sees sunlight, streaming through olive leaves to make patterns on the moss of the forest floor. He does not think she's beautiful. He does think, however, that if she had been a reflection in the laughing brook (1) he passed some time ago, he'd have dipped himself into her wet image. And not come back. He would have joined her, in a watery grave.

But she's real. So he doesn't want her. Because if he were to stay with the real her, he'd have to live. He doesn't want that, he doesn't want to be in this world. As long as she's there, though, he can't leave from wherever that is. He wishes she wasn't real. So that, in joining her, he could be merely imaginary, too.

* * *

She loves him. She supposes, that in the night, she might be scared of how well he blends in. But she knows him. And loves they way the moonlight enhances his skin. She likes it when he looks so ethereal,_ angelic_. Because he can't be real. But then she touches him, puts her hand to his cheek, and ignores the way he flinches. His skin is smooth and he's _real_.

She smiles.

When she kisses him, he doesn't move. She's cradling the back of his head with her hand, dark hair brushing against her fingers. His mouth, though shut, against hers feels satisfying. It's softer than she had imagined. She thought everything about men was supposed to be rough, coarse. But to discover different…well, somehow, pleased her. Her other hand holds onto his shoulder, gripping there. After no reaction from him, she moves it to the underside of his jaw, softly pulling him forward. Until he replies.

* * *

He supposes that her kiss isn't entirely unpleasant. He thinks, maybe, that he just might just be able to stay here. In this world. Because she is indeed real, and he wants to be where she is. He can't quite have her **and **be dead, so he'll settle for the next best thing. He lets her know his answer by kissing her back.

* * *

When she parts from him a moment later, his eyes are watching her, smoky and like velvet. He seems at peace.

She doesn't pretend to be satisfied with their kiss, in the way that a starving man doesn't pretend to be satisfied with merely bread crumbs given to him to eat. But she's determined that it won't be their last, and stops for now.

"Stay with me?"

She rests their foreheads together, searching his eyes with hers earnestly. He closes his eyes and smiles.

And they begin.

* * *

That was entirely random, and somewhat purposeless. Well, I guess I just wanted to write a kiss. I wonder how it turned out.

If anyone is confused, this takes place during the night. The sunlight in the forest was just me trying to describe Sakura's eyes with a different word than emerald. Oh how I hate that word. As far as the time line, this takes place whenever.

(1) By a laughing brook, I meant a stream of water. Just to be clear.

And by reflection, I don't mean it's her reflection in the water, like she's standing next to him. It's supposed to be something like an image of her in the water, like some type of imaginary creature. This probably doesn't make any sense.

Review if you feel like it. I'm not going to pretend I review for many stories either...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, I acutally updated something...well, here we go! Sorry I'm such a slow poke.

* * *

The air is hot and Sakura's hands are sweaty, her shirt sticking uncomfortably to her back. Ten minutes away from Konoha, Sakura and her teammates are returning from a brief scouting mission. Glancing up at the early afternoon sun, glaring golden and hot, Sakura wishes at that moment to be home and out of the intense heat, preferably resting on a shaded porch with a cool drink in hand. Her anti-perspirant is has stopped working, and Sakura feels that she may soon begin to smell less than pleasant. Even so, as she jumps through the trees, feet landing on the occasional branch, Sakura's vision is filled with green leaves, with the wind against her face providing some relief. The world around her is peaceful, even if stifling hot, and Sakura cannot help but feel a gentle peace at the beauty of nature.

Glancing to her side, she briefly regards her teammates. Hinata and Shino are beside her, the former looking just as eager as Sakura to escape the summer heat. As for Shino, she cannot tell, his hooded jacket and tinted glasses blocking any facial expressions. Overall Sakura is glad to have them with her; they work well together and are both specialized in tracking. She found this out well during a mission to retrieve Sasuke some time ago. With that thought, Sakura glances to her other side and regards the last member of her team. The first thing she notices is how Sasuke manages to look just as secretive as Shino, except without having anything covering his face. As per usual his face is cautiously masked, with his features composed into a near constant state of apathy.

Sakura allows herself a brief admiration of his form, taking in the wind in his hair and his flowing movements as he jumps from tree to tree. She takes in his profile and tilt of his jaw, eyes stopping at lips which she so recently kissed (they were softer than she expected). With one last contemplation of his eyes, which at times seemed to hold as much intensity as the brilliant sun currently shining down on her back, Sakura looks away. She wills her heart to slow knowing full well how easily she is distracted by him. She learned many years ago with Team 7 that to focus on him during missions was a bad idea, unless she fancied being caught moonstruck and unaware by some vicious enemy ninja. Though romantic at heart, Sakura knows her duty well and wills herself to keep looking away from him.

With this thought in her head, Sakura tries to bear the heat as best she can and continues to head back to Konoha.

* * *

The air is slightly cooler in the Hokage's office, though it is still uncomfortable and Sakura's palms are still sweaty. Her team has completed the mission successfully, and Sakura knows in another moment they will be dismissed for the day. She is thus slightly surprised when Tsunade requests Sakura's continued presence after dismissing her teammates. Hinata gives Sakura a characteristically soft smile in parting and Shino nods before walking out the door.

Sasuke makes to leave as well before Sakura lightly grabs his arm with her hand in a silent request. She is somewhat embarrassed by the slickness on her palms and how she knows she must smell (she hopes he does not think her unfeminine), but even more so is happy with this little contact, as insignificant as it is. His eyes meet hers, and then in understanding he looks down, his head nodding briefly and causing dark hair to shift ever so slightly across his cheek. Sakura gives him a brief smile before squeezing his arm and reluctantly letting go, her arm drifting back down to her side as she watches him leave the room.

* * *

It is after her brief discussion with Tsunade that Sakura finds Sasuke outside the Hokage's office with his back leaning against the wall and eyes closed, waiting like she had hoped he would. With the mission over, Sakura has no qualms in admiring his lean form. After all, she is in love with him, and as such she can't help but appreciate his subtle beauty. She finds him impossibly attractive, yes, but manages to keep her distance in respect of his wishes to remain in a platonic relationship (as of yet, she hopes. She remembers that night, kissing him and being reluctantly kissed back; it is this this memory that allows her to hold onto the hope that, one day, he will see her as something more).

It is when his eyes open and he looks directly at her that Sakura remembers her purpose, and something akin to nervousness is in her gut when she asks him to accompany her for ice cream. The weather is still unbearably hot, and Sakura desperately wants to cool down. Though she would more than anything love a cool shower, she finds herself reluctant, even more so than normal, to part ways with Sasuke. Sakura feels apprehensive waiting for an answer, hoping that maybe, just maybe this time he won't say no. After all, hadn't they gotten somewhere? They'd kissed and he'd smiled and she'd never been so happy.

It is when Sasuke replies "I'll stay with you" that Sakura looks at him, surprised, and then remembers her own question from that night. She smiles in understanding as he manages to answer two of her questions, and without further ado grabs his hand in hers and pulls, forgetting her earlier embarrassment about seeming unfeminine, her face beaming. For a moment his expression is one of slight irritation, but he says nothing and lets her tug him along, eyes slowly softening. He doesn't pull away.

And that is all that matters.

* * *

AN: This doesn't have a specific timeline, and for some reason Sasuke is back in Konoha, thought I don't know _why _(or how, for that matter). However, the details of his return are not important in this story. I doubt I'll write something about it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
